The Blossom of Light
by relyna
Summary: Japan is in a state of conflict and the people wait for someone with the power to end it all. Akane Aikawa is the princess of Yamato Province. As her life unfolds, she soon becomes the daimyo of Settsu, but will she really be able to bring peace to Japan?
1. Prologue

Hi! This is my first fan fic I have ever written. I am not expert on grammar or writing really descriptive details, so please, bear with me. I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Warriors or any of the SW characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

_**THE BLOSSOM OF LIGHT**__  
_

* * *

_1555, Odani Castle_

The day was warm and bright as flower petals flew through the morning breeze at Odani Castle. The castle itself was truly a beautiful sight as it stood on the hill above the valley. Lovely flowers surrounded the whole area and the green scenery of nature was a breath-taking sight.

Near the eastern gate of the castle, construction was going on, as many soldiers were building fortifications around the castle grounds. All of this was done under the orders and leadership of the daimyo of Northern Omi province, Hisamasa Azai.

--

Up in his private room, Hisamasa was speaking with one of his servants when the door to his room slid open. A middle-aged man walked in and immediately bowed before his lord.

"_You wished to see me, my lord?" _

Having received his orders from his master, the male servant bowed quickly as he turned to leave. Once he was out of the room, Hisamasa rose to his feet.

"_Ah, there you are, Tatsunome. Yes, I did."_

This then was Tatsunome Aikawa, master of Yamato Province. Due to his loyalty and service, he is Hisamasa's most trusted advisor and retainer.

"_How are the fortifications coming along?"_

"_Excellent, my lord." _Tatsunome replied, remaining on his knees,_ "Everything is going exactly as planned. We have just begun construction on the eastern entrance."_

"_Good, good. You have done a fine job, Tatsunome."_

"_Thank you, my lord. I am honored to serve you."_

"_All these years, you have been a great servant to me.", _Hisamasa began as he looked out of his balcony, "_You are the only one I can trust. Your service to me is more valuable here in Omi. Therefore, I am offering you a chance to remain here at the castle and to treat it as your new home."_

"_But…what of Yamato?" _asked a surprised, but calm Tatsunome_," I cannot simply abandon my position. Without me, who will lead the people?"_

"_Do not worry. You will still be able to rule the province from this castle. This is an excellent opportunity for you to exceed as a retainer. I suggest you consider this offer…For it is a generous one."_

Tatsunome was reluctant in his decision as he sighed quietly. No matter how much he wanted to refuse his offer, he knew there was no other choice. After all, Hisamasa was his lord. Rejecting his offer would just complicate matters, not only for him, but for Hisamasa as well. Though a daimyo, Hisamasa was weak in his leadership. He depended heavily on Tatsunome for many decisions, especially when it came to ruling his people.

"_Very well." _he finally replied, _"I am happy to accept your offer, my lord."_

"_You have made a wise decision, Tatsunome. And your family is welcome to join you."_

"_Thank you, Lord Hisamasa." _He said bowing one last time, _"I shall move my family here immediately."_

* * *

Thanks for reading my prologue! The real beginning will be coming very soon if you want me to keep writing. Please let me know if you like it so far. I welcome any comments or suggestions. :)


	2. Chapter One: The Princess of Yamato

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Samurai Warriors video games mentioned in this story.**

* * *

_1555, Yamato Castle_

* * *

The wind blew a gentle breeze as it gracefully moved through the green fields just outside of Yamato castle. Walking through them was a young man about fourteen, who was searching for his younger sister.

"_Eva! Eva!" _The young teenager called out into the empty field.

'_Where could she have gotten to? ' _he thought in his head as his eyes wandered around for any sight of her. His ears were open to the sound of any movement, yet he heard no response. He was about to call her name again, when he finally heard the small voice of his sister.

"_Somayuki, over here."_

Somayuki looked further out to see his sister sitting down on a small hill near him. As he came towards her, she held a couple of small flowers within her hand having one of them fixed to her hair. She turned her head to see her older brother approaching her.

"_There you are, Eva. I've been looking all over for you."_

Despite being only nine years old, Eva was beginning to show the beauty of a princess, and was quite mature for her age. Even Somayuki had to admit that his little sister was a smart girl.

"_What are you doing?" _asked her brother.

"_I was just gazing up at the sky. The clouds move with such freedom; having nothing to hold them back. It's amazing how the clouds and the wind work together to create the very sky we see each day. Without one another to support each other, this beautiful view wouldn't exist…."_

Standing to her feet, Eva continued to hold the flowers in her hand as she looked at Somayuki.

"_Do you think Japan will ever be that way one day?"_

"_Of course it will. ", _smiled Somayuki_, "Don't worry, Princess. One of these days, we'll be able to coexist with everyone else in the land."_

"_You're right." _She replied with a bright smile, _"I believe it'll happen, too. Something tells me that I'm going to help somehow."_

Somayuki couldn't help, but have a smile on his youthful face. His sister really was someone special. He could not wait to see what kind of young woman she would grow up to be.

"_Come on," _he said, turning to leave, _"Let's get back to the castle."_

"_Okay."_

The wind blew gently against their faces as Eva followed behind Somayuki, walking through the green fields and back to the castle.

--

The night was silent as the full moon shined its brilliant moonlight onto the castle. The crackling fire from the torch lamps gave off a quiet sound as guards remained at their posts. Some were patrolling the grounds while some just stood in their current position, not moving at all.

Eva was walking down the corridor when she heard the murmuring of voices. Catching her attention, she followed the voices until she noticed it was coming from the room ahead. Seeing that the door was partially opened, she quietly walked up to it. Peeking into the room, she saw her father speaking to what looked like her uncle. Not wanting them to detect her presence, she hid behind the door as she listened in on their private conversation.

"_I shall return to Odani Castle shortly." _she heard her father say, _"Lord Hisamasa has requested that I stay at the castle permanently."_

"_But what about Yamato? Who will rule in your absence?"_

"_My son, Somayuki is the eldest of my children and is; therefore, my heir. He will remain here at Yamato Castle. I shall leave the rest of his training to you. But until I am ready to pass my rule onto him, you will be in charge."_

"_As you wish, Tatsunome." _replied Eva's uncle, Nobutatsu_, "And what of the princesses, Eva and Yuri?"_

Tatsunome stood to his feet as he turned away from his younger brother. His hands were behind his back, while his eyes were focused on the wall in front of him. He thought for a few seconds until he finally gave his answer.

"_I shall take them with me, along with my wife, Kyo. When they are old enough, they shall serve Lord Hisamasa as I have."_

Hearing this last statement, Eva quietly slipped away as she returned to the room where her mother stayed. Inside, she saw her young mother, Kyo, playing with her five-year-old sister, Yuri. She stood at the door thinking for a few seconds until she finally approached her mother.

"_Mother, must we really move to Omi?"_

"_Yes, I'm afraid we must." _Her mother replied, placing her youngest daughter on her lap, _"You and Yuri are better off staying at Odani than here in Yamato. I'm sorry to say…that your brother will not be joining us."_

"_I know. I heard Father mention it to Master Nobutatsu. I don't mind."_

Kyo smiled at her daughter. How mature she had become, at least at her age. Actually, in reality, Eva was not completely comfortable with the idea of moving to another province and not seeing her brother for a while. Even though Somayuki is actually her half-brother, who was born from one of her father's concubines, she still treated him like a full sibling. However, she had no choice but to accept the outcome.

* * *

Well, there you have it! Chapter one for you! I'm sorry the chapters are so short. In the next chapter, Akane gets to meet a character from Samurai Warriors. Can you guess who it is? I'll let you know if i get any reviews. Please let me know if you like my story! :


End file.
